Cancion de Cuna
by RoTLunatik
Summary: Starscream es prisionero de Mech, cuando todos los soldados dejan la base, Silas le da las buenas noches a su prisionero favorito. (Starscream/Silas) El titulo es tierno, el fic no xD


**Advertencia:** Humano/Cibertroniano. Torcedura de tamaño. Oral. Cosas pervertidas y bizarras al estilo RoT.

**Nota:** TFP. Bueno hace mucho que quería hacer un _**Silas/Starscream**_, y como se los prometí aquí esta, aunque ahora no use lo de las holoformas, así que tengan mucho miedo.

Y si se preguntan cómo sería esto posible, simplemente digo en mi defensa que en fanfics G1, Rumble se cogía a Starscream, y Rumble según es solo un poco más grande que un humano, así que ¿Porque Silas no podría? Starscream TFP mide poco mas de 7 metros y Silas que es un hombre estadounidense promedio de "Un metro 80cm" según algunos cálculos que vimos en internet Starscream básicamente mide lo que 4 Silas. Ósea la diferencia no es así como que astronómica.

* * *

"**Canción de Cuna"**

RoT

-No repetiré mi orden otra vez… Con- La voz era seria, severa y tortuosa. Starscream sabía que no debía menospreciar a ningún humano, y mucho menos si ese humano era "Silas".

Después de varias semanas al merced de su organización, Starscream se había percatado de las similitudes de Silas con su antiguo amo Megatron, ambos eran crueles, autoritarios, perversos, ninguno compartía su liderazgo y ambos… ambos adoraban verlo en manos y rodillas.

El Seeker estaba con sus manos esposadas al suelo, las esposas estaban lo suficientemente separadas como para poder apoyarse en el piso en manos y codos, pero aun así mantenían sus manos lo suficientemente cerca una de la otra, como para evitar que se defendiera, una cadena larga y resistente lo unía al piso. Sus rodillas estaban firmemente posadas en el piso, alzando su popa en el aire en dirección al pequeño humano que lo veía unos metros tras él.

-Dije… ahora- volvió a decir severamente el humano.

El Seeker había escuchado su orden la primera vez, y sabía que si no cumplía sus órdenes, tendría que sufrir las consecuencias por su desobediencia. Así que en medio de un par de sollozos, el Ex decepticon abrió la tapa de su válvula desasiéndose de los últimos rastros de intimidad que le quedaba.

Silas sonrió sombríamente. El había estudiado la anatomía de los Cibertronianos desde hace mucho, sus primeros avances con Breakdown le había dado una idea general de su composición, pero lo había dejado con hambre de más, él quería tomar una mujer Cibertroniana, solo por el simple morbo de profanarla.

Starscream aun se arrepentía de haberle hablado de mas, habiéndole revelado que los Cibertronianos se daban en tres clases de géneros, Mechs, Femmes, y Seekers como el que eran… hermafroditas. El Seeker, tenía un pico, y una válvula, sin mencionar que podía preñar a una Femme o quedar preñado el mismo.

Silas quedo maravillado con esta información y rápidamente traiciono su acuerdo con el ex decepticon, y dio la orden de ponerlo en cautiverio para estudiarlo, los primeros días se había dedicado a escanear su interior y composición comparándola con la anatomía del mecanismo macho Breakdown. El interior era básicamente el mismo, con diferencia de los órganos de interfaz. El humano estaba fascinado cuando su escáner mostro la cámara de gestación del Seeker. Había una vía para llegar a la cámara de gestación, la cual eran las paredes de su válvula. Todo el interior en si era más pequeño de lo que había esperado, tal vez se debía ala compleción delgada del mecanismo ya que su cintura era inusualmente estrecha en comparación con todos los demás Cibertronianos.

Ahora el Seeker se encontraba temblando y sollozando para su entretenimiento, el sabia anatómicamente que los Cibertronianos era capaces de llorar derramando fluidos derivados del energon atreves de las comisuras de sus ópticos, de la misma forma en la que lloraban los humanos. Pero una cosa era saber ese hecho y otra cosa muy diferente era poder presumir que había echo llorar a un Cibertroniano, y que este era el segundo al mando de los Decepticons era como combustible que aumentaba su emoción.

Starscream inclino su cabeza en un intento fallido de esconder su rostro entre sus manos, logrando simplemente juntar su mejilla en el piso, alzando más su popa en el aire. Silas miraba divertido como su válvula brillaba con el fluido que comenzaba a escurrir de su interior.

El Seeker odiaba la sensación de su cuerpo al responder a la excitación, no era como si pudiera controlar sus reacciones, no porque estuviera disfrutando en lo más mínimo, o al menos no quería admitir que sintiera algún tipo de excitación con los horribles tratos de humano.

-Da la vuelta…- dijo con el mismo tono severo.

El mecanismo plateado levanto débilmente su rostro para intentar ver al humano por sobre su hombro, sin entender su orden. –¿Q-Que?...- su voz sonaba temblorosa y sumisa.

-Ya me oíste Con…- repitió con un tono molesto. –Date vuelta… recuéstate en el piso boca arriba…-

Starscream tembló ante la orden, pero no se atrevió a desobedecerlo. Como pudo se dio la vuelta y con cuidado se recostó sobre su espalda en el piso, algo incomodo debido a sus alas. Sus piernas estaban abiertas dobladas, con sus rodillas en el aire, sus manos esposadas estaban sobre su cabeza. Se sentía sucio, se sentía indigno de ser usado como un simple espectáculo para una criatura inferior, pero ya no podía hacer nada, se había resignado a ser el juguete de los humanos, y si ser sumiso y obediente, significaba poder vivir un día mas, el tendría que serlo.

Silas dio un par de pasos para estar entre las piernas abiertas del Seeker, dándole un primer plano a su válvula expuesta, era intrigante saber que había más allá. Escuchaba como los ventiladores internos de mecanismo delgado, zumbaban mas fuerte conforme se acercaba más a su premio. Una gota de fluido caía y se deslizaba por los bordes externos de su válvula.

El humano sentía como su entrepierna comenzaba a apretar, sus pantalones se sentían mas ceñidos conforme el bulto se agrandaba. No negaba que estas criaturas Cibertronianas, le emocionaran, y aunque el Seeker no era una femme, poco le importaba, el mecanismo era agradable de ver, sus curvas se asemejaban a las de una Mujer humana, y tenía esa válvula húmeda en medio de esa insinuante popa. El quería marcarlo, quería reclamarlo como suyo, quería profanarlo para su disfrute.

Starscream dejo salir un estruendoso gemido cuando sintió algo tocar el borde de su válvula, era un masaje simplemente delicioso que le hiso erguirse, arqueando su espalda contra el piso. Cuando sintió un apretón más fuerte, se percato de que se trataba, el humano tenía sus manos sobre él, deslizándolas tentativamente en los bordes de su válvula, palpando como si estuviera estudiando su material, o como se sentía.

Silas miro como la válvula escurría fluidos empapando sus manos. Era extraño, aunque todo el cuerpo del Seeker parecía estar hecho de metal como lo sería cualquier jet de combate, esta zona parecía ser sorprendentemente blanda, como si los bordes de la válvula y su interior, fueran de un caucho que podía estirarse y contraerse para albergar picos de gran tamaño. El humano lamio sus labios al sentir esa suave calidez y humedad contra sus manos. Podía sentir como los muslos a sus lados temblaban con sus toques y se sintió poderoso con esta criatura de gran tamaño temblar por sus acciones.

-Nghhh…- El Seeker movió sus caderas hacia adelante inconscientemente, sacando de balance al humano por un segundo. Rápidamente el Ex decepticon reprimió su impulso de mover sus caderas, para evitar una reprimenda del pequeño humano, por casi empujarlo.

Silas casi rio ante esto, le sorprendía el miedo que el Seeker le tenía, y sobretodo el control que había logrado tener sobre él. Este pensamiento solo lo emociono mas, y pronto la presión en su entrepierna se hiso insoportable, una de sus manos se movió a sus pantalones y de un jalón saco su miembro erecto y duro al aire libre.

Se sentía tan bien no tener toda esa ropa presionándole encima de su hombría. Una mano estaba aun masajeando los bordes externos de esa válvula húmeda, mientras la otra la concentraba en apretar su propia hombría, dado varios jalones fuertes.

El Seeker se limitaba a erguir su espalda, tratando de no balancear sus caderas para sentir más de sus manos contra él. No quería admitirlo pero se sentía tan bien, era embriagador saber que un humano, una criatura tan diferente se daba placer con él, incluso sabiendo que era humíllate y degradante. –NNGGH!...- Un gemido de sorpresa arremetió de su vocalizador, cuando sintió una intrusión débil en su válvula, al sentir como se movía dentro, especulo que se trataba de la mano del humano. –¿Que… que haces?- ambas manos del humano sujetaban el interior de su válvula separando un poco, era como cuando Megatron insertaba dos de sus dedos en él, y hacia movimiento de tijera para ampliarlo. Era obscenamente familiar y por Primus no quería que parara.

-¿Que imaginas?...- Dijo con ironía, mientras sus manos masajeaban lentamente los nodos de sensibilidad que yacían en las pareces internas de su válvula, pronto el balanceo de caderas que tanto trataba de contener el Seeker, llego nuevamente de una forma constante, pero ahora el humano estaba listo para esto, afirmando sus pies en el piso para no caer.

No tardo mucho, cuando Silas necesito atención propia, su miembro duro entre sus piernas palpitaba rogando atención.

Con las manos aun dentro de esa válvula preciosa, Silas acerco su pene erecto hacia su delicioso premio. Starscream era lo suficientemente sensible como para sentir algo más dentro de él. Podía sentir ambas manos del humano a los costados, y algo más justo en medio. En un momento de curiosidad Starscream abrió su óptica e inclino su cabeza lo suficiente para ver lo que hacia el humano.

En efecto sus manos yacían en su interior, y una protuberancia salía de entre sus pantalones. El Seeker nunca había visto un pico humano, aunque sabía que tenían uno gracias a la información que le daba el pervertido del médico Decepticon. Y como imaginaba era muy parecido al suyo, con la diferencia de que este era carnoso, acoplándose al resto del diseño de piel del humano.

Y sorprendentemente, la idea de ser penetrado por un pico humano, no le pareció repulsiva, solo se limito a dejarse caer nuevamente en su posición anterior, moviendo sus caderas en contra del pequeño humano.

Sus piernas rodearon al humano, en un débil intento de atraerlo más hacia él. No era tan grande como los picos a los que estaba acostumbrado, pero la perversión de hacerlo con una especie diferente lo emociono de algún modo.

Silas dio varias embestidas hacia adelante, sus pantalones se humedecieron con la gran cantidad de fluido que chorreaba de la válvula del Cibertroniano. Los gemidos del Seeker era estruendosos, sus movimientos de caderas, le daban a entender que quería mas, la sensación aterciopelada de la válvula sobre sus manos y miembro, y en si la sola idea de follar un Cibertroniana de una especie tan diferente, una especie compuesta por titanes metálicos. Y aun así poder tener el control sobre la interacción, era simplemente excitante. Después de docenas de embestidas, su miembro no pudo aguantar más la presión desbordando su propio fluido dentro de su válvula.

El Seeker sintió como un líquido desconocido quemaba dentro. No era una quemazón dolorosa, pero era picante, se sentía extraño, temblaba al pensar que nunca se había estudiado los efectos de los fluidos humanos sobre una área tan delicada en el, que era su válvula, se aterro al pensar que podría ser nocivo para él. O incluso peor, que los fluidos humanos pudieran tener la misma cadena genética y pudieran ser suficientes para alcanzar su cámara de gestación, provocando un tremendo error de la naturaleza, de algún tipo de cruza entre especies. Sin duda alguna el no quería combinar sus genes con los de un orgánico y mucho menos dar a luz a su descendencia.

El Seeker dejo salir un gemido final cuando el humano saco sus manos y miembro de su válvula, ahora profanada. Silas miro con orgullo el lio que había dejado en el Cibertroniano, estaba feliz sabiendo que tendría algo dentro de el por mucho tiempo de ahora en adelante.

Volteo a ver su propio estado y frunció el ceño, no le gustaba como sus manos, sus pantalones y su hombría lucían al estar cubiertos de los fluidos del mecanismo plateado. Aun debía salir de las instalaciones, y aunque era un orgulloso tirano, no quería parecer un perverso xenófilo frente a sus soldados.

El humano miro la expresión de cansancio en la cara del Seeker y sonrió para sus adentros. Caminando a su costado para verlo a los ópticos. – ¿Vez lo que has hecho?...- dijo en un tono de molestia, como si todo fuera su culpa, dando una leve patada a su hombro. –Ahora… límpialo- tomo su miembro en su mano para dar énfasis a su petición.

Starscream entendió rápidamente lo que el humano repulsivo quería. Y ahora que tenía una buena vista del pico del humano, se sintió humillado, pero extrañamente no asqueado ante la idea de chupar un pico orgánico. Y asintiendo débilmente, el mecanismo plateado se dio vuelta estando nuevamente en manos y pies, agacho su cabeza lo más posible para poner su lengua sobre el pequeño pico del humano.

Un sentimiento extraño vino por parte de Seeker, no sabía lo que era así que termino catalogándolo como ternura, una extraña ternura al ver el pequeño pico del humano, mientras trataba de chuparlo, era difícil, así que se conformo con tomarlo un par de beses con la punta de sus labios y el resto del tiempo rodeándolo con su lengua húmeda, rápidamente los fluidos se había ido.

Silas miro con emoción como el Seeker procedía a darle la mamada, más extraña que había recibido. Su lengua era húmeda, y era de un material blando y flexible al igual que su válvula. Al terminar alzo una mano esperando a que el ex decepticon la tomara con su boca y limpiara el fluido que había allí también.

Starscream tomo su mano en su boca dejándola limpia y procedió a hacer lo mismo con la otra mano. Todo con una extraña expresión de autosuficiencia, sintiéndose extrañamente útil, su óptica estaba cerrada durante la mayor parte del proceso, y Silas juro que hasta había visto una sonrisa en sus labios un par de veces.

Al terminar el Seeker lamio sus labios inconscientemente.

Silas dio una leve palmada en la mejilla del Mecanismo plateado. -Buen chico…- dijo con un tono de burla, volviendo a abrochar sus pantalones, salió de la habitación donde tenía prisionero al Cibertroniano. Se dirigió al panel de control para teclear la contraseña y programar las puertas para cerrarse, conforme las puertas se cerraban miro a su mecanismo, como se quedaba solo en la oscuridad de su prisión. –Buenas noches…- dijo finalmente el humano.

Pronto sus visitas nocturnas se harían habituales, todas las noches antes de la recarga recibiría la visita de un pequeño orgánico al cual debía obedecer.

Pero por ahora, Starscream se dejo caer a un costado para recargar en el piso frio de su celda, necesitaría mucha energía para la siguiente noche.

* * *

Me divertí mucho escribiendo este fanfic, es una lástima que no allá mucho de esta pareja. Pero entiendo que no todas son tan enfermas como yo. (XD)

Dejen Reviews uwu


End file.
